Tallest Tower
by yaoi-fied
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry is sad with his life. That is, until Snape resorts everone. HPSS. HPSSDM. DMLV. MPREG. SLASH. Orgasmic Jelly Beans, Chacolate Covered Condoms, and Witzers Midnight Delights. R&R. After HBP.
1. Chapter 1

1Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: Hope you all like this story as much as you did 'To forgive'.

Chapter 1

7th Year

**Sept. 19 **

Harry sat in the corner of the Room of Requirement. He'd been here since dinner and would stay here well into the night. How was he going to stay at school without Dumbledore? Every time he saw that tower... he just couldn't deal with this for a whole year!

And to make his life even more a bloody living hell!- Snape was now Head Master! And Draco was Head Boy!

This was his only time to himself. Lupin was teaching again and had talked Snape into moving Harry's room so he didn't have to deal with the constant questions of his house mates.

Yeah, he was depressed. Had been all summer. If something didn't change, he was willing to slice his wrists just to ease the pain.

Ron and Hermione didn't bother him, Ginny hadn't even looked at him, and nobody would come close to him. He was actually thinking he'd be better off with Muggles! At least they didn't hide their feelings.

"I just want out!" Harry screamed as he punched the cold stone floor. A fiery pain shot up his arm and to his neck. If he could've cried, he would have, but there were no more tears left to fall...

If he could just have more time alone he could calm himself down a little. But even if he did, it wouldn't help. Tomorrow everyone was being re-sorted. Snape had come to the conclusion that some students were in the wrong house. Harry wasn't sure why it made him nervus but it did. Something just felt wrong. But he'd have to wait until tomorrow... Right now it was time for sleep...

**Sept. 20**

The hat had sang it's song and now everyone waited.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his classmates move to he front of the Hall. It wasn't until he heard his name called that he realized the sorting had begun.

Slowly, Harry walked to the hat and let it be placed on his head. A soft whispering voice spoke in his ear.

"Ahh, yes. I remember this talent. Mr. Potter, it is hard to feel so much pain come from someone so pure. But I see a light. A door has opened for you. A way for you to find peace. It's right here in your mind. Can you not see it?"

"Tell me how. I'll do anything."

"Become a Slytherin..."

"No! I'm not... I'm different...!"

"This has nothing ti do with the Dark Lord. You are no longer welcomed in your house. But the Slytherin's have been thinking about your situation."

"Like who!?" Harry whispered.

"Mostly... a cute little blond. Even Snape has asked about you."

"I don't want to..."

"Trust me." The hate hissed "The fate of this school rests on you finding love and peace."

"Alright..."

And to watching students and staff, the hat yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

A/N: I hope you all like this and will come back for a second chapter. Just so you know, I won't update without at least 3 reviews. So review and I'll write more. Thanks and I hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: I got my 3 reviews for chapter 1! PLUS 8!!!Please keep up the good reviews! YEAH! I got 11 reviews!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been really tired and too sleepy to write. But I'm feeling fine now and hope I get to update again before I have to go home for Christmas!

Chapter 2

**Still Sept. 20**

Harry got up and slowly walked to his new table. He could feel all eyes on him. His face burned with fear and hatred as he sat down. His stomach turned as he saw them turn to each other and the whispers grow as they talked over this new twist.

"So, Potter, how does it feel to be away from your goody-goody little friends?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Ah. Are you sad because no one likes you? Tell you what, Potty," Draco put his arm around Harry and said softly. "I'll be your friend."

Harry showed no sign that he was upset, he just smiled and said, "I'm flattered but please remove your hand. I told you first year that I could pick my own friends."

"Don't do such a good job, did you?"Malfoy smirked as he got up and walked back to his end of the table. Pansy laughed and Malfoy looked back, his face blank.

Harry flushed. Malfoy was really pissing him off. He was just about to leave when Snape sat beside him.

"Potter, have Lupin help you move your things into your new room. Draco has been told to arrange everything. I told him to him a room with the least amount of people in it."

"Why do I have to move?"

"Because as a Slytherin, you must be in the Slytherin dorm."

"It figures that this would happen. Fine! Can I go now?"

"Not just yet. We haven't been able to talk about last year. Lupin said he had to subdue you so you wouldn't kill me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Potter, Albus made me promise to do as he said, just as he did to you."

"And what did he tell you to do?' Harry asked bitterly.

"Stop Draco from becoming a killer, even if it meant killing for him. I didn't understand what he meant until I was faced with the situation."

"That's why you kept trying to force Malfoy to let you help him?"

"Yes."

"But it takes a lot of hate to kill a person."

"Yes. But I didn't hate Albus. I hated myself for what I knew I would have to do."

"Thanks, sir." Harry got up from the table and walked from the Great Hall.

-----

"Damn it!" Harry screamed as he paces back and forth in front of the Slytherin Dorm. "Should've got Snape to tell me the bloody password."

"Need some help?"

Harry turned sharply to the voice, his wand out and ready.

"Whoa! Put that thing away Potty, you'll put an eye out." Malfoy said as he grabbed Harry's wrists and stopped him from punching him.

"Let go of me!" Harry gasped. "And when did you so strong?"

Malfoy let go as if he'd been burned. "It was a long summer."

"And it'll be a long year if you don't give me the password."

"Really? I don't feel like going back home, I wouldn't mind staying here longer."

"What's the password?"

"Professor Snape said to look after you. He said you may hurt yourself."

Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. He slowly rubbed his wrists, feeling the scar that had formed over the past month.

Malfoy noticed this but chose to let it drop for now. He turned to the large door. 'Rose Venom."

Harry walked inside the Common Room ans shivered. "Why is it so cold?"

"Never really asked." Malfoy went to the largest staircase and looked back. "You just wait until winter, you'll wish you had an extra body in your bed. Best kind of heat you can get. Coming?"

"Whatever." Harry just shrugged as he sleepily followed Malfoy. After fifteen minutes of learning where everything was, he was taken to a large room.

"This is my room. If you need anything, you should knock first." Malfoy then open another door beside his bed. "And this will be your room."

"What? Why is my room inside of yours?"

"Because, it's here or you share a room with six other guys. A lot of people got moved into Slytherin but not one got moved out."

Harry walked over to the small room. It only had a bed and a lamp in it.

"Sorry it isn't much but it's all that was left."

"What was it before?"

"Don't know. Snape thinks it could have been a lab or office."

"I guess it will be fine."

"Where was your room before. I know you haven't been with the Gryffindor's."

"Room of Requirement. But it was just an empty room. I slept on the floor." Harry gave Malfoy a look that clearly said 'I don't trust you.'

"Believe it or not Potter, I am a nice guy."

"You were going to kill Dumbledore. How does that make you a nice guy? From what I see, you are nothing more than a Death Eater."

"You nothing about me Potter. Don't judge me until you do. You're not the only one that has had a hard life." Malfoy said as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

A/N: This is chapter 2! Thank you everyone who reviewed. This chapter maybe a bit slow but things are going to pick up soon. I hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all stay with me until the end! As I stated in the summary, This will include DMxHPxSS and DMxLV. If you flame, don't flame on there pairings, you have been warned before even starting the story. Thank you :p

Chapter 3

**Still Sept. 20**

"I can't sleep." Harry said. He was standing beside Malfoy's bed.

"What the bloody hell! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry..."

"Damn it! You might as well stay, I'll never be able to get back to sleep."

"Thanks."

"You can sit on the bed."

"Thanks." Harry walked to the end of the bed and sat on the edge.

"I won't bite, Potter. Well, not too hard."

"..." Harry looked away with a blush.

"I'm joking Potter. Don't worry." Malfoy laughed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"... Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"My Birth Right. I was born to serve the Dark Lord, in all his needs."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you've always said..."

"Potter. I just said ALL his needs."

"You- you mean...?"

"When I say I was born to serve him, I mean it. My father promised his first born to be the Dark Lords mate."

"Why don't you run away?" Harry got closer on the bed, still keeps some distance between them.

"Run where? He would always find me."

"... There are times I want to run. Not from Voldemort... From my life. But now..."

"Now?"

"I am running from Voldemort. Everyone thinks I'm too weak to face him right now and want to keep me safe. But they just keep pushing me away. They all think I'll be killed."

"This summer, I had to take a Dark Blessing'. Mainly, it just had to be a blessing to have kids for the Dark Lord."

"You can have kids?"

"Sure! I'm a wizard. Plus, I'm his mate."

"Have you already...?"

"Yes."

"Are you...?"

"Not yet. But he wants one soon."

"When was the last time you were... you know, together?"

"... I think it's time for us to get some sleep. We've been talking and I'm tired."

"I can't sleep in there."

"Sleep here." Malfoy tossed Harry a pillow. Take the floor or the bed, I don't care."

"Thanks..." Harry said as he climbed in the bed and got comfortable.

Malfoy sighed and laid back down. "Good night, Potter."

It was silent for a few minutes, then Harry spoke quietly. "What was ti like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being with another guy? What was it like?"

"Just go to sleep, Potter."

-----

**Sept. 21**

Harry woke up late. Much later than his first class.

"It's Saturday. No class." Malfoy said.

Harry looked up.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one that said you couldn't sleep alone. It's not like I raped you in your sleep."

"I know. I just need time to remember how I got here."

"You were out. How long has it been since you had a good nights sleep?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Do you want to have your room changed?"

"...?"

"So you can sleep in there?" Malfoy asked with a yawn.

"Sure... Did I keep you up?"

"It wasn't just you."

"Sorry, Ron always told me I tossed around a lot."

"That, and I'm not used to being in bed with someone and just sleeping."

"Oh..." Harry blushed.

"I already told you I didn't rape you."

"Sorry."

"But you do have a nice body. Did you know that your pants ride down your hips when you sleep? You don't wear anything under them do you?"

"..."

"I told you, don't worry."

"... What's it like with another guy?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"We broke up. And besides, she isn't like that!"

"Sure about that? From what I've seen, she has a few boys coming to her door. And they really aren't there for her bright personality."

"Shut up!"

"Potter, face it. She isn't really the kind of girl that would settle down and have a family."

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!"

"Shove it, Potter, I don't have to deal with your shit. I tried to be nice to you, but you're making this very hard! You're the one that came to my bed because you couldn't sleep!"

"You make it sound like I came here for sex!"

"Why did you then?"

"To talk!"

"About what?"

"Being with another guy!" Harry screamed.

Malfoy sighed. "What does it matter? Do you like someone?"

Harry mumbled something Malfoy couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Professor Snape..."

"You like Snape?"

"I've always had a crush on him. Ron said it may just be because he always talked about my dad and how he was in school... But lately, I've been thinking about him more as a... well, not so much as a teacher." Harry looked at his feet.

"Shit, Potter!" Malfoy nearly laughed. "Do you realize he is the Head Master?"

"You don't think I know that?"

"Why don't you go talk to him! Ask him about it?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? He'd kill me!"

"Listen Potter. His password is 'Emerald Death'.

A/N: So that was chapter 3! I'm so happy! There is about 6-9 more chapters left. Maybe 1 or 2 more, I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that but I've got a lot of school work and I stayed longer on break then I was going to. I just HAD to see my friends **Kira Kei Jinx **and **saichanlovestoad**. I haven't seen them since I graduated!!! They have some great stories on here... Well, on with the story!

Chapter 3

**Still Sept. 21**

"What can I do for you, Potter?"

"I wondering if we could just talk about some things." Harry sat in the seat offered to him.

"Are you having problems with house mates?"

"Well, I was talking to Malfoy and he told me about him and Voldemort, and I told him I liked someone. A guy. And I was hoping you could help."

"You- you like another male student?"

"He's not really a student. Lupin thinks I should talk to him but I'm not sure I could. And Ron thinks I just look up to the guy."

"What do you think?"

"At first I thought Ron may be right but lately I've been thinking about him and what it would be like to be with him." Harry finished with a deep blush.

"You said he's not a student?"

"Yes sir."

"Then wait until you are no longer a student. I don't want my teachers dating a student."

"What do I do until then?"

"Be a teenager. If you still have feeling for this teacher after you leave here, then you may consider asking if they would agree to a nice dinner."

"What if I can't?"

"What do you mean Potter?"

"What if I can get over him? I think about im all the time. Last night I couldn't sllep because I I was dreaming of him. I can't take my eyes off hm when he walks by. I have pictures of him hidden in my room. I think about his hands and what they could do to-!"

"Enough Potter!" Snape gulped at Harry statement. "Part of growing up is learning self control."

"I've been controling myself for six years!"

"They're different, the Dark Lord and Draco. They see sex as a way to fix things. Some people see it as a gift to be given. And with any gift, you have to know what the person wants and if they'll accept it at all."

"Would you accept it?" Harry blurted out.

"We aren't talking about me, Potter."

"See? That's why I don't want to ask him. He'll turn me down!"

"Give it time and the answers will come to you."

"You know, Professor, you sounded just like Dumbledore when you said that?" Harry smiled.

"It's this bloody room. Every time I try to turn the walls black, they turn a lighter shade. Now go back to your room, the school is going to be checked today and no students are allowed out."

"Good day, Professor."

**Still Sept. 21**

"Damn it!" Harry sighed as he flopped down on Malfoy's bed. He still couldn't sleep in his room and Malfoy was still out making last rounds on curfew.

He pulled the covers over his head as he heard the door open.

"Potter, what are you doing in my bed again?"

"Can't sleep..."

Malfoy stripped to his boxers and got under the covers. "Tonight's the last night. Tomorrow you go back."

"Thanks."

"Did you talk to Snape?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Good night."

"Hey, what happened? You've got to tell me."

Good night."

"... G'night." Malfoy said stubbernly.

_Harry was dreaming that someone was touching him, they had long slinder hands that seemed so pale they were transparent. They were cool to the touch but to Harry, it felt like they were branding his skin. A wet tongue played with his ear lob as the hands freed him of his clothes..._

"Potter, wake up, you're snoring."

"Nnnn..." Harry moaned as he grabbed malfoy's arm and hugged it. "You wouldn't turn me down would you? If I asked nicely?"

"Damn it, Potter, let me go and wake the bloody hell up." Malfoy tried to pulled back but Harry held on tight.

"You don't like me?"

"Get off!"

"Nnnn..." Harry grabbed Malfoy around the waist and bit his nipple.

"Shit!" Malfoy jumped and fell off the bed, Harry landing be side him. He hated when people bit him!

"Wha...?" Harry screamed as he finally woke. "What did you do?"

"Me? It's your fault. You were talking crazy in your sleep."

"But... but..."

"Aw, did you have a nice dream?" Malfoy smirked as he took Harry in his arms. "Do you need some help with that?" he'd get back at Harry, the bit was already purple.

"No... no, I'm fine, I can-!"

"Be still." Malfoy pulled Harry's boxers off in one swift movement and grabbed his cock.

"Ahh! Wait... mnnn... no you can't... ahhh!" Harry moaned.

"You like that? Then you're going to love this." Malfoy got to his feet, pulling Harry up as well. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and kissed Harry roughly.

Harry could feel himself being walked backwards as Malfoy's tongue was shoved into his mouth. He heard a click, then he was pushed into the cold hallway outside the room.

"Have fun." Malfoy said as he left a naked Harry in the hall holding a pillow.

**Sept. 22**

"Now what did Pansy want us to do?" Crabb asked Goyle as they walked to Malfoy's room.

"Something about his party. I don't know. She told you not me."

"Why does Draco put up with her? She know's he's gay as much as we do."

"Yeah, you'd think that she'd be over it by now. And now he's with the Dark Lord. Hey, Vince, what do you think she would do if were said we'd tell on her?"

"I'd rather not find out... And- Oh shit!" Crabb stopped as he saw Harry sleeping out side Malfoy's door, holding the pillow between his legs to cover up.

"Maybe..." Goyle started. "Maybe we should go get Snape!" He pulled Crabb away and they ran all the way to the Head Masters office.

A/N: I hope you all like it. Please review! And I promise to try to update more.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: Well, I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter then what I've been doing. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Still Sept. 22**

"Get kicked out of your room, Potter?" Snape asked.

"It's not what you think."

"Really?" Snape sat on the floor in front of Harry, who was sitting cross-legged with his trusted pillow between his legs.

"I was talking in my sleep and Malfoy kicked me out. At least he let me keep my pillow. Now if I could just get my clothes back."

"Well, I don't know about that..." Snape said as he leaned in and touched Harry's thigh.

"P- professor?" Harry stuttered as Snape's hand slid further up his leg.

Snape smiled and moved to kiss Harry when the door Harry was pressed against opened and they fell backwards.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing in my door way?" Malfoy stepped over the two and into the hall. "If you want to come to my party later today, make sure you are dressed." And with that, Malfoy walked away.

"Right then." Snape got to his feet and put out a hand to help Harry up as well. "I'm sorry. For a moment, I forgot my place. Forgive me."

"Are you like Malfoy? I mean..."

"I haven't been with the Dark Lord in a very long time. He doesn't like his consorts older then 17. But I was never going to be his mate. He made that clear from the very first time I was called to his side. He wanted a blonde and Lucius was almost 19 when he joined." Snape gave a little half-smile. "The Dark Lord still keeps me by his side but will never again allow me in his bed. Not that I would willingly go back. The Dark Lord once told me that he loved me. It was a shock to everyone, myself included. But then he said he had to think about his power and his need for an heir. And by then I was too old to give him one. So think about that, Potter." Snape walked out the door, closing it softly as he left.

"Oh, and Potter!" Snape said as he poked his head back in the room. "Be ready by lunch. You have to get an outfit for tonight."

"Sir? I thought Malfoy's birthday was during the summer. Why are we having a party now?"

"It is but Draco was ... well, Draco was too busy to have a party. Plus, The Dark Lord isn't too fond of them. Get ready. We'll have lunch in Diagon Alley."

**Still Sept. 22**

" I need to go to Gringotts to get some money. "Harry said.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll take care of it. Draco also gave me some money to make sure you get an outfit perfect for his party."

"Professor, why do I have to go? Lupin had planed to take me to Hogsmead today."

"Well now, we can't very well get you a costume if we don't know your size, now can we? Besides, you want a say in it as well, don't you?"

"What does it matter. I don't even want to go!" Harry pouted.

"And do what? Sit in your room and feel sorry for yourself? Maybe cut yourself again? Draco told me what happened that first night."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Potter!" Snape grabbed Harry's left wrist and looked at the new scab on it.

"I-!"

"Tell me, Potter, what is this?"

"Nothing, just a scratch!"

"We'll talk about this later." Snape softly kissed the healing flesh. "Right now, we need to get started." He said as a clock chimed noon from somewhere in the school.

"Where are we going?"

"Witzers Midnight Delights..."

"Where is that?"

"Knockturn Alley. Just past the Borgin and Burkes shop."

"And they'll have my costume?"

"They're the only one's that'll have it. Draco is fond of S&M." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Draco's a bit of a masochist."

**Still Sept 22**

"You called for me, Sir?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes sit. How is everything?"

"As planned. It shouldn't be long." Malfoy looked into the smoky form of Voldemort. "So, this is why you wanted to meet in the kitchens?"

"Yes. This is the only place in the school that has enough smoke for me to take form. If I was able to be here in person, I would. But this will do."

"What is your wish, sir?"

"Give me an heir. Give me that green-eyed child to take my name."

"It will be a pleasure...!" Malfoy gasped as a shadowed hand ran along the edge of his dressing robe.

Malfoy undid the tie holding his robe together and slid it off his shoulders. Naked, he sat on the closest table and laid back. "I don't think I'll be able to look at a meal the same way again..."

"Just give me that heir and all is yours." Voldemort whispered.

"..." Malfoy bit his lip as the smoky hands traveled over his stomach and lower. "I'd do anything for you master!"

**Still Sept 22 **

"Well, Potter, here we are."

"But sir!" Harry said breathlessly. "This is a sex shop!"

"I told you Draco was a masochist. What did you think his favorite store would be? Huh? The Ice Cream Shop?... Although he dose like Chocolate..."

"But... we're going here?"

"Shut up, Potter. Come on. Lets do this and then we'll get lunch." Snape grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside. "It's not as bad as it seems. Really. Like these!"

"Jelly Beans, sir?"

"Orgasmic Jelly Beans! A hundred different orgasms in this box. The Dark Lord's favorite. Want some?"

"What is this?" Harry changed the subject as he felt himself blush.

"You've got good taste. Chocolate covered condoms. Draco's favorite."

"Sir. All these pictures here. On the walls. They're all of men!"

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? Draco likes this place because it's for homosexual men."

Harry looked at the wall on the other side of the store. As he moved closer, he noticed one of the naked men in the picture was Snape!

" I was 15 when that was taken. At Lucius 17th birthday party. He's the one that took them. Good times then. Good times."

"Oh!" Harry sharply away. "Are these the- ?"

"Draco had both of our pre-ordered. You just have to try it on."

"Are you getting yours from here too?"

"I've already tried mine on. We're here for you, Potter. Now get dressed."

"Where?"

"Back there. Just go past that door."

Harry walked to the door but it wouldn't open. "Sir, I can't get in!"

"Then change out here. You got no choice, don't look at me like that. You don't have anything the rest of us don't have. Hurry up."

"But.."

"We're the only one's in here. Now hurry up, we've got other places to go."

".." with shaky hands, Harry hands, Harry pulled off his shirt. Next was his shoes, sock, and pants." knew I should've got boxers..."

"...Humph! Here, put this on!" Snape looked away from Harry's body as he handed him the clothes.

"Thanks..."

Snape glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Have you ever had sex?"

"Sir!?"

"I only mean that you seem to be very awear of your body, to have taken the time to...um..."

"It was a dare, 5th year. I had to shave everything, even my legs. And, well, it just felt so good, I kept doing it."

"Draco does his chest and under arms. I don't do anything ... as you saw in that picture. Never thought it would look too good on me."

"I think you look fine the way you are. I like hairy bodies. Well, not chest hair too much but it can be nice." Harry said as he walk in front of Snape. "How does it look?"

"Great, now get dressed and lets go."

"Aren't you going to try on yours?"

"I know mine will fit. Get dressed!"

**Still Sept 22**

"I've never been here before. I don't know how the food taste. What do you think is good?"

"Just get something. It doesn't matter."

"Just a butter beer..."

"Make that two." Snape told the lady who was taking their order.

"Sir? You said that Dumbledore told you to kill him. Why would he do that?"

"First, so Draco wouldn't have to. I think I've told you that before. But I also made a promise to Draco's mother. If I didn't help him, I would've had to give my own life."

"The Dark Lord was okay with that?"

"The Dark Lord didn't know, Potter. I didn't tell him everything. Besides, I couldn't. That would've put Draco in danger." Snape then picked up his butter beer as the lady sat them down and drank it in one full gulp.

Harry took a sip of his own drink and sat it back down. "What time do we have to go back?"

"Right now if you like? The party won't start until everyone is there, but it'll give you time to mingle."

"Great, lets go." Harry stood up and started towards the door.

"Wait for me, Potter!" Snape tossed a few Galleons and Knots on the table and ran out the door.

After a while of running, Snape found Harry at the Shrieking Shack. "Dammit, Potter! You didn't wait for me!"

"You're still going to do me right?"

"What?!"

Harry put his arms around Snape's neck and softly kissed his lips. "Isn't that why you were looking at me getting dressed?"

"I'm bisexual, Potter. Just because I look at a guy doesn't mean he's my type."

"You may not think I'm your type, but I know someone who does." Harry ran a hand down between his legs. "See? I've got his attention."

"Kindly keep your hands to yourself." Snape said as he pulled Harry's hand away. "At least for the moment..." He then kissed his hand and let it fall.

"You're a bit of a tease, aren't you?"

"Me? What about you?"

"You're the one that kissed me first."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SITTING ON THE FLOOR NAKED!"

"You liked that did you?" Harry smiled as he moved closer. Seeing the way Snape gulped, Harry knew he'd found the perfect way to tease his teacher.

"Potter..."

"What's wrong Professor? You seem a little tense." Harry lightly kissed Snape and backed a few feet away, where he started to undress.

"Put your clothes back on. Potter. The party hasn't even started." Snape said with a smirk and a raise eyebrow. "Lets go."

"Does that mean I'll enjoy the party?"

"You won't be the only one."

**Still Sept 22 **

"You're back already?" Draco asked as Harry came back into their room.

"Don't be an ass, Malfoy."

"What wrong? You don't look too happy."

"Shove off."

"Seems like you need a nice hard fuck."

"Seems like you need to fuck yourself!" Harry said as he grabbed the door handle to the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change into my costume for your party that is, by-the-way, only being held to feed you oversized ego!" And slammed the door behind him.

"Come on, Potter, don't be like that." Malfoy said against the door frame. "It's all Severus' fault, you know?"

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"He kept you away from me all day. I was lonely." Draco said as he started to get dressed. "Does your's fit?"

"Yeah. Perfectly. How did you know my size?"

"They're the same as mine. Well, I'm a few inches taller, but I've noticed that wear your pants kinda long."

"Yeah. So why did I have to go to a sex shop for this?"

"Hahaha." Draco laughed. "Did you get me any party favors?"

"No, but Snape did." Harry said

"Are you done? You've been in there long enough for me to get dressed twice."

"I don't understand this bloody tie thing! I've done a bow tie but that's all."

"Well, unlock the door and let me do it for you." Malfoy heard the door click and pushed it open. He gave Harry a glance over to make sure it fit in all the right places. "Turn around. I can only do them in a mirror."

Malfoy got behind Harry and started to fix the tie. It didn't take long but Draco found himself wishing for more time. He bent down and kissed Harry behind an ear, softly at first, then down the front of the neck with more urgency.

When Malfoy heard Harry moan, he turned him so they were facing.

"Hmm... maybe later." Harry said as Malfoy uttered breathlessly.

"I'd rather spend my time more productively."

"So what are we? And why are we in the same thing?"

"We are the Hosts'. But we're not really the same. My tie is silver, your's is emerald, and Severus' is black."

"Snape's dressed like us?"

"We're the stars, Potter." Malfoy took Harry's hand and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on he pulse in Harry's wrist.

"Are we ready?" Snape asked from the door way. Pansy standing behind him with a shocked looked.

"Wow!" Harry gasped at Snape.

"Come on, Potter, why didn't you act like that when you saw me?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said as he walked up to Snape. " I hadn't noticed, but you've let your hair grow out some, it's touching your shoulders."

"Ok, time to go, Draco darling. Everyone else is here." Pansy giggled.

"What ARE you wearing?" Harry asked. She was wearing a very small black and white fluffy dress.

"I'm a french maid, here to serve my master Malfoy." Pansy then walked out the door and announced to everyone that Malfoy was ready.

"Shall we go?" Malfoy asked as he held his arms out to Harry.

"Lets show them what it's like to be a real Slytherin." Harry then took the offered arms. Malfoy on his right. Snape on his left.

A/N: I hope you all liked this. PLEASE review and I'll update tomorrow. Bye, and remember to review! Things are starting to tie together. Only a few more chapters left!


	6. Chapter 6

Not Mine.

Rated M

A/N: Last Chapter! If I get enough reviews asking, I'll make a sequel - but it wouldn't be an HPSS- you'll understand at the end of this. Read, Enjoy, Review...

Chapter 6

**Still Sept. 22**

"Now presenting, Master Malfoy, Master Snape, and the..." Pansy giggled, "...The chosen One; Harry Potter!"

As he heard their names being called, Harry walked the two men into the common room.

There was a great intake of breath as everyone saw their entrance.

Harry smiled as he heard the applause. This was something he could get used to...

Now that the entrance was done with, they didn't have to keep a hold on each other, although Harry wouldn't have minded. And he really liked it when Blaise came and took pictures of the three.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as he saw his old friends across the room. "Why did you bring them here? Snape said you had talked about it but that's it."

"Potter, you're one of us now." Snape said.

"You don't need them anymore." Draco smirked. "Go talk to them, you'll see."

Harry and his companions walked up to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Seamus.

"Well, well, isn't this comfy." Harry said as he noticed Ginny holding Seamus' hand.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing?"

"Having a party, what does it look like?"

"Harry, come back. You don't belong here." Hermione reached out to touch his arm.

"How dare you touch my Potter?! You filthy little Mudblood." Draco spat. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away.

**Still Sept 22**

The party had long past ended but Harry still felt like having a good time. He looked around the common room. Only Severus was still awake. Harry smirked as he walked up behind the teacher.

Severus jumped slightly as he felt a set of arms slide around his waist. He looked back to see a brightly blushing Harry. "Can I help you?"

"Do you want to go up to the Astronomy Tower?"

Severus noticed Harry was a little drunk but decided he'd still rather be with him tonight.

**Still Sept 22**

The walk was slow but Harry didn't mind. He liked the time he got to spend with the man.

He pulled Severus over to the edge of the building. "Did you know I used to dream of being up here?" He spread his arms as if flying and closed his eyes. "When I was 14, my first sex dream took place up here. It was about you."

Severus didn't know what to say about that. Harry had a sex dream about him. When he was 14!

Harry looked around, a smile on his lips. "I still have them too."

"Why don't you tell him about one of them?" A voice said from the shadows.

Severus' heart fell when Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Go on, Harry." Draco whispered in his ear. "Make your dreams come true."

"I used to dream of a dark-haired man that would come to me on the tallest tower and seduce me." Harry kept his eyes locked on Severus' as Draco's hands ran all over his body. "He would take my hands and hold them above my head."

Severus caught onto what was going on and back Harry to the wall, Draco between him and it.

He took Harry's hands and held them in place above his head. "Then what?"

"He'd press his body to mine, teasing me, his lips hovering over mine but never touching me."

Severus slowly pushed his hips forward until they started to touch Harry's. He stilled as he waited for him to continue.

"And then he would talk to me. His voice so sexy that it makes me weak as he tells me I'm his."

Severus suddenly couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He didn't want to do this, not like this. But his body had other plans as he leaned in to whisper "You are mine, in every way. I will make you mine."

Harry moaned softly as he tried to kiss Severus but couldn't.

"Tell me what to do Harry, tell me what you want."

"You!" Harry moaned louder Draco pushed his pants to his knees.

Severus growled deep in his throat, he waited for Harry's instructions.

"He touches me. He touches me and makes me come. He's fast and his expert hands are like sin and makes me feel like I can die."

Severus did as he was told. He touched him, softly at first, then faster as he heard the moans.

"Oh Please! Please, Severus!" Harry nearly screamed.

"What else did he do? Go on Harry, tell Sev." Draco hissed as he pushed his own pants down his hips.

"He s- oh GODS!" Harry felt like he was dying.

Severus didn't need Harry to finish. He knew what was trying to be said and got on his knees and took Harry in his mouth. He kissed and head then licked his way long the underside. Down and back up, where he then took the whole thing in his mouth.

While Severus sucked Harry, Draco spread Harry's ass cheeks and shoved himself in. He paused a moment when Harry screamed in pain. Slowly, the screamed turned into a moan. He moved slowly, trying to keep the pace Severus had set for the boy.

"..." Harry couldn't say anything, he was a mess of moans and screams and a heat he didn't understand. All he knew was Severus' mouth on him. He hadn't even realized what Draco was doing behind him.

**Oct. 31 **

Harry woke up to find he was once again in Snapes bed. After the party, they had stayed together and Harry spent almost every night with him. He had moved out of Draco's room and when he wasn't with Sev, he was with Ron and Hermione. They were once again talking to him.

It had taken two weeks for him to forgive them but he understood that everyone was just trying to give him time, they didn't abandon him.

They still didn't know about Sev, but that could wait until they left school.

"Good morning." Severus kissed Harry's hand.

"Hi." Harry smiled at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Sev?"

"Harry..." Severus sat up and took both of Harry's hands in his. "I want you to bond with me."

Harry smiled as tears of joy shone in his eyes. He started laughing as he threw his arms around Severus. "I love you so much!"

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!"

"Good." Severus kissed Harry. "Because I'd really like to make love to you."

"Why do we have to wait to have sex? We do other things and you don't mind." Harry kissed his way down Severus neck and sucked on his collarbone.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. I know how upset with Draco you were when you found out what he did after the party."

"Yeah." Harry shuddered at the memory. "I did have a crush on him but he didn't even ask me if we could have sex!"

"I'm sure Draco noticed." Severus sighed.

Harry was about to say something when he clamped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, where he emptied the contents of his dinner from the night before.

Severus followed him in and saw Harry sitting on the floor with his head over the toilet.

"I do that every time I go down on you. Do you think I just need to start spitting?"

Severus handed Harry a potion to take away the foul taste and went into the room to get a sheet. He went back into the bathroom and wrapped it around Harry. "Come on, love lets see what Poppy thinks."

Harry felt dizzy as Severus took him in his arms and flooded him to the infirmary.

**Oct 31**

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"He's been getting sick." Severus said.

"When did this start?"

"I'm not sure, more than a week. Maybe two." Harry stated with a yawn.

"Oh dear! Why didn't you come sooner?" She said running a scan of him.

"Today was the first time I knew about it," Severus squeezed Harry's hand.

"Well, three weeks is a very long time. You shouldn't have been sick that long." Poppy looked from Severus to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you're pregnant."

**March 15- 6 months later**

"Harry breathe!" Poppy said as she cast the spell for the baby to be delivered.

Severus held onto Harry's left hand as Draco held the right.

"Come on, Harry. Just one more spell." Draco coached.

Harry was crying and trying to pull his hand away from Draco. The power that his almost born child emitting was blinding him.

Finally, Poppy finished the spell and Harry heard his child crying with him.

Poppy was worried over Harry's grief and asked Draco to take the new born boy out of the room until she could calm the father.

Draco looked at the child. His hair was a light blond. He couldn't believe the kid had so much hair! The eye's were wide, livid scarlet with emerald green orbs in the center of each. Draco smiled as he started to walk from the bedside, the Dark Lord had his heir.

Harry didn't get better as the child was being paced in Draco's arms and taken away. His vision had cleared and he saw a light smoky form not far from his bed. Panic rose in his throat. "Stop! Don't take my baby! No!"

Severus couldn't move. He was being held back by something. Harry continued to scream but Severus couldn't hear him. He noticed the smoky form of his former Master and wanted to cry. Everything he and Harry had been dreaming about was taken away in the simple carelessness of Poppy handing over the child.

As Draco shut the door, Harry felt his hope crush. Something inside him told him the child would never be his again.

**March 15- 17 years later**

When Draco and Voldemort took the child, they went into hiding, giving them the time to train him.

"Salazar, my son, it is time." Draco said as he looked at his son. He took out a box and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday, you are now 17. Legal age to bond."

"Father, but I told you I already like someone at school. I'm not going to bond with someone you pick." Salazar looked back in the mirror, with a wave of the hand, his blond hair turned black. As a child, the red in his eyes faded to look normal, the emerald though, had turned brighter.

"I'd like you to meet him."

"Are you going to tell me his name first?" Draco said, taking a potion to calm his nerves.

"Patrick Snape, he's 15. He's the son of Harry Potter and Severus Snape." Salazar turned to his father. "Is something wrong, father? Father?"

Draco looked into his son's eye and smiled sadly. "You know it can't be. You're leaving today."

"I know..." Salazar picked up his bag of potions and took the time turner his father gave him. With on last look, he disappeared.

**March 15- over some thousand-years ago**

"Whoa!" Salazar said as he ran into Diagon Ally, on his way into one of the shops, he bumped into a boy.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry." The boy said, he stuck out his hand. "My name is Godric."

"Salazar, Salazar Slytherin."

A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will look for more of my upcoming stories and chapters of other stories. Review! Please review! PLEASE! Remember to tell me if you want to know what happenes to Salazar! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you found it to your liking!


End file.
